Rem's Night of Fun
by Skittles26
Summary: What happens when Rem and Misa decide to have a little good old fashioned girl on girl fun? Just a one-shot written with humorous intent. Enjoy.


_**A/N: So I'm at MissPumpkinHead's house, and she has persuaded me to write this little Rem/Misa one-shot. Lol it's all in good fun. We totally HATE Rem. I hope you enjoy!!! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE FUNNY, NOT SERIOUS. **_

_**Don't worry, I'm still continuing with Sweetness.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**_

_**From Misa's POV**_

I was waiting until the next time I could see Light, trying to fall asleep, when I noticed Rem watching me.

"Oh, hello Rem!" I sat up in bed, smiling. "I didn't know you were here."

"Yes, I didn't have anywhere else to be," she said simply.

"I miss Light," I frowned.

"Light Yagami is no good for you," Rem glared.

"How could you say that?" I gasped. "Light is amazing!" I beamed.

"You need someone to show you some good lovin'," Rem scowled.

"Huh? Like who?" I asked, puzzled.

"I, for one, would be a much better lover than Light Yagami," Rem suggested.

"What! No way! Light's an awesome kisser," I said dreamily, remembering when Light kissed me.

"I could be better," Rem said, taking a step closer to me.

"Huh? What are you doing?" I wondered, alarmed. I stood up as Rem stepped even closer. Soon she was barely even an inch away. "Rem?"

Suddenly Rem's tough lips were pressing against mine. I jumped back, disgusted.

"Rem!" I cried.

"I'm sorry Misa, I couldn't stop myself," Rem said, clearly embarrassed. I felt bad about jumping back so quickly.

"Aw, it's okay," I reached up to pat her shoulder. "I'm sure you're an excellent kisser as well!"

"If you would only let me prove it to you," Rem looked at me longingly. I considered it. If it would make Rem feel better about herself, and Light would never find out, I really didn't see the harm in one little kiss.

"Well...alright Rem, a guess one kiss couldn't hurt," I shrugged.

Smiling, Rem bent down again, her lips touching my mouth, more gently this time. I kissed her back lightly, feeling very strange.

After a few seconds we broke apart. I brought my fingers to my lips, rubbing them softly.

Before I knew it Rem was kissing me again. Her lips felt chapped and harsh against mine, and my instincts told me to get away. But I knew it would hurt Rem's feelings, so I stood there, cold and rigid while she kissed me.

My heart rate increased when I felt Rem's fingers at my skirt bottom. She slid her fingers up my thigh, kissing me harder. I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled back, smoothing down my skirt.

"I'm sorry," Rem looked away. "I got carried away."

"Oh. It's alright," I shrugged. "I won't tell Light," I smiled.

"Why are you always thinking of Light Yagami?" she groaned.

"He's my boyfriend!" I defended myself.

"He is only using you!" Rem argued.

"I don't care if he is or isn't. I love him, and that's all that matters," I crossed my arms insistently.

Rem sighed. I realized how horrible she must feel. All she wanted was to kiss me, and I kept babbling on about Light.

I inched a little closer to Rem, trying to comfort her. But she mistook my hope for reconciliation as a desire to continue kissing, and brushed her lips against mine. I opened my mouth in protest, but Rem stuck her tongue into it, moaning. She massaged my tongue with hers, and it took all I had not to throw up into her mouth.

Her hands found their way back to my skirt, and this time she didn't waste any time pulling it down. I cursed myself for not wearing a tighter skirt, feeling self-conscious in just my panties. I stood limply as her fingers caressed my stomach under my shirt. She was continuing to kiss me.

I didn't know why I didn't step back. I just felt so bad about disappointing Rem. She was always so nice to me.

Rem removed my tank top, her hands reaching for my bra clasp. Within seconds I was standing completely topless in front of her. My hands immediately flew to cover my breasts.

Rem stepped back, admiring my body. I blushed furiously. I realized just a second too late that I'd missed my chance to get away. Rem's lips found their way back to mine again. I groaned in frustration, but she must've thought it was a moan of passion.

She pressed into me so strongly I fell back onto my bed. Her lips raced down my body, stopping at my panties. She slid them off, and I sat up. That was the last straw.

"Rem!" I gulped. Ignoring me she slipped her tongue into my sex, parting my lips. I shrieked. She lapped at my clit, causing me to recoil under her. Confusion, disgust, and even pleasure coursed through my body. I did my best to focus on the pleasure as Rem continued licking me.

Her tongue traced my lips and I wiggled my sex closer to her. It actually started to feel nice as she licked harder and even went as far as to insert her tongue into my slit. I moaned, which Rem seemed to really enjoy. Her hands gripped my thighs and she licked me enthusiastically. I writhed beneath her, trying to bring her tongue back to my clit. She got the message and surrounded my nub with her lips, sucking in like you would from a straw. I groaned loudly.

An odd feeling was building up in my lower stomach. It felt like I was watching a thriller, and suspense was growing. As Rem kept sucking the suspense grew more and more, until finally it was driving me crazy.

"Remmm," I whined. She responded by inserting her tongue into my slit again, and I moaned. The feeling in my stomach exploded, and I screamed. Something I could only call euphoria rushed through my veins.

Rem stepped back, smiling widely. I sat up, completely blown away.

"Wow, Rem, you were right. You _are _a good lover," I giggled.

"Yes, I hoped I would be. Most Shinigami are good lovers, they just don't get the chance to use their skills," she explained.

"I wonder if Light and Ryuk have tried something like this..." I marveled.

"No, I can't picture either one of them doing that," Rem shook her head.

"Yeah, I guess not," I laughed. "Well, thanks!" I smiled, getting back into bed. "See you tomorrow," I snuggled in under the covers.

Rem gave me one last look before sinking into the corner of my room with a sigh.

_**Yup! All over! What did you think??? Funny? Gross? Tell me tell me! **_

_**Review please! **_


End file.
